


My Beloved Enemy

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen -fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is a brave warrior fighting for his kingdom and as a payment for his triumphs he gets a gift from the king himself, an exotic beauty from the Northern kingdom to have as his bed slave. This man is like none any Sauli has ever seen, he was also a warrior and he is not afraid of anything… apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upon Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> It's all FAKE! :)

It was the only window he had, the perfect moment of opportunity and he took it, he risked it all, for his warriors, for his people, for his king. He ran through the mass of people blocking each sword that swung his way and pushed forward until he came right up to his target. The tall husky man didn’t even see him coming and when he did it was too late, there was no time for him to react, because right after a mere blink of an eye he looked down to see the end of a sword sticking out of his chest. He went down, blood dripping out of his mouth and a deaf silence followed.

 

“The battle is over! Your leader is dead, surrender now and you will be taken as prisoners, oppose me and you will die.” Said the slim but well build, blond man, his words followed by cheers and screams. He turned around and took his sword out of the other man’s body to raise it up in the air with a smile on his face, encouraging his warriors to cheer louder.

 

He knew it was just a battle and the war will continue, there was still much to suffer and many to die before all the kingdoms unite. But right now he needs is to wash, the ride home will be a long one.

 

***

 

The war has been going on since longer before Sauli was born, the legend goes that at first there was just one king, who ruled over all the Merrian continent, but he had four sons, who all looked different and who all of the wanted the throne, so after his death the continent was split into four kingdoms, The South, The North, The West and The East. At the beginning the kingdoms lived in peace. In the South, the king only accepted man of light hair and blue eyes, the West were light of hair but brown of eyes and the East were brown of hair and brown of eyes, however the North had the most rare people, black of hair and blue of eyes, the northerners are said to be giants, there armies strong and high in numbers, so even to this day no man has tried to attack the Northern kingdom.

 

 

But these days the West has surrendered to the South and the East has an alliance with the North. No one ever dares to attack the North, the brutal landscapes and the polar weather makes it almost impossible to even reach the kingdom, fighting afterwards is not even an option. But the king of the South and West, Sauli’s king, started a war with the East, in hopes that if he wins it they will have enough people to finally attack the North.   




 

***

 

“Lord Sauli Koskinen! You’ve proven yourself yet again! One of my best warriors, you’ve defeated more armies than any of my commanders. You sacrifice yourself for the sake of your people and for that I shall reward you any way you wish, you can have anything you want, just name it!” King Brura spoke. He wasn’t a bad king, but you did not want him as an enemy, he ruled the Kingdom on the South as well as the West after conquering it. He was a determinant king, he ruled with an iron fist. Sauli raised his head from where he was kneeled in front of the throne.

 

“Your majesty, it is my duty and I do it with honor, I do not ask for anything in return.” Sauli truly did not desire anything at the moment, he had a great house outside the city and more than enough servants.

 

“No, this time I wish to reward you with something.” The king spoke loudly and got off the throne. “Leave us!” He spoke to the guards and they all immediately left.

 

“Sauli, I understand you like the company of men.” The king said, it wasn’t a question but Sauli still answered.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” The king before Brura did not allow men to lay with men, but Brura changed that, rumor has it that he has male pleasure slaves even though he has a wife, but it’s wise not to talk about that.

 

“Well then I have a gift for you. A Western army was sent in the Northern regions and they managed to capture a true Northerner, I have not seen him yet, he is scheduled to arrive tomorrow, but my man say that he is a rare beauty. I will gift you this man to have as a pleasure slave.” Sauli was amazed, he had never seen a Northerner before, but he also never had a pleasure slave, he had lovers but never forced people to have sex with him, it seemed barbaric to him.

 

“I don’t use… pleasure slaves, your majesty.” Sauli spoke careful words.

 

“Doesn’t matter, they said he is also quite big, you could use him for work or anything else you might like, just don’t let him escape.” The king spoke and Sauli nodded his head, rejecting again would not be a wise choice. “All right then, you are dismissed, I’ll have this Northern man sent directly to you.” King Brura said and walked back into his chambers. Sauli let out a breath and headed outside for his horse.

 

“King Brura, don’t you think it might be wise to at least look at this Northerner before giving him away? Your majesty might find interest in him.” The king’s faithful servant said.

 

“Nonsense, big and well-built men are not of my taste.”

 

 

***

 

Nothing could compare to the pleasures of sleeping in your own bed after being away in the dessert for two moons. That and the real meal he had last right after his arrival, he ate then went straight to bed, asking his servants not to bother him with anything. But now the sun was shining in his face because the curtains were forgotten open and his brain was constantly reminding him that he needed to try out the new horses that he bought so he decided to truly wake up and get it over with.

 

He heard a knock on the door just as he finished drying off after a short bath.

 

“My lord? Sorry to disturb, but there are men here saying they need to deliver something to you personally.” Sauli didn’t realize what it was about at first, but then he remembered the kings words, that the Northerner will be delivered today.

 

“Tell them I’m coming.” Sauli said and put on his normal household clothes, but just before leaving he also grabbed the sword, just to have it at his hand.

 

“Lord Sauli Koskien we were sent by his majesty, king Brura to deliver you this prisoner.” There were three men, guards, one of them was the one sitting in front, the one who spoke and the other two were holding the man. He had a sack over his face, so it couldn’t be seen at all and there were shackles binding his arms and legs, but the most intriguing this about his was his stature, he was more than a head bigger than Sauli and Sauli was considered a tall man in this kingdom.

 

“Take the sack of his head.” Sauli spoke, still eyeing the man from head to toe. One of the men stepped behind him and undid the knot around his neck then took the sack off. Before Sauli could even look at his face he heard gasps in the room, from servants and probably from the guards as well. And they were right to be amazed; the hair was black, a glowing black and a slight drop of silver at the ends in the front, his skin was pale, paler than Sauli has ever seen, but it was decorated in millions of brown spots, he saw those before, he had some, yet never as many. But, probably, the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes, the blue wasn’t quite a blue, it looked green or gray, like you couldn’t really tell and they were circled by a black line that Sauli didn’t quite understand if it was drawn on or if it was natural. The man wasn’t the barbaric Northerner he heard about in stories, he was an exotic beauty.

 

Then as Sauli managed to close his open mouth and the whispers in the room deceased the prisoner smirked as he stared at Sauli, an empowering expression, even if he was a captive.

 

“This is what they call a warrior in these parts?” He finished off with one simple sarcastic laugh, turning his head from Sauli to the left, a disappointed move. The guard on the right immediately hit the prisoner over the head with his sword sheath, but he didn’t even flinch.

 

“You will show respect to lord Sauli!” A guard yelled at him, but he did not seem impressed, in fact he did not seemed bothered by this situation at all, he was miles away from home, held hostage by the enemy and yet he acted like he was king.

 

“Why? Blondy hasn’t asked for respect yet. He can’t seem to find his voice.” He spoke again, his voice clearer than crystal. One of the guards pulled out his sword.

 

“Stop!” Sauli yelled at him. “You’ve done your duties, now leave.” Sauli escorted the guards out of the room and got the key for the prisoner’s shackles from them before returning to him.

 

“You are hereby to respect me as you are now my slave, I will undo your leg restrains, however don’t even try to run, I have the best archers in all the South, guarding my walls. You are a big and easy target.” He figured after that insult earlier he might as well throw one in himself. He gave a key to a male servant who undid Adam’s leg shackles and the left the room, leaving them along.

 

“I want to know your name.” Sauli demanded and he was partly expecting another smart comeback from the prisoner’s expression.

 

“Adam Mitchel Lambert.” He spoke proudly.

 

“That is an odd name.” Sauli replied and then saw another spark in Adam’s eyes.

 

“Where I come from ‘Sauli’ is a maiden’s name.” He said narrowing his eyes and grinning his lips like he was asking for a punch. Sauli immediately felt insulted and took his sword out and in one swiff move the tip was against Adam’s neck.

 

“I told you to respect me! I could have you hanged if I wanted!” Sauli threatened, but again, Adam did not seem impressed.

 

“You do not scare me, I am a true warrior, I have no fear of death.” He said, leaning forward into the sword until a small cut appeared on his neck, blood trailing down.

 

“If you’re such a good warrior, then how come you got captured?” That seemed to finally get to Adam, as he leaned back from the sword and gave Sauli a death threat of a stare.

 

“I was not captured! I surrendered for the sake of my army. The promise was that they would be released and I would be killed, not taken as an unearned trophy to this burning rock.” Adam spoke his words spewing venom and Sauli only now noticed the sweat was pouring down the sides of his face; he clearly wasn’t used to this type of weather. Still, that seemed like something Sauli would to as well, surrender for his army.

 

“You will work in the stables, you were sent as a pleasure slave, but I do not use pleasure slaves.” Sauli added in hopes that the man would see he was not so bad.

 

“Why? Don’t you fuck? Do people as small as you even have a dick?” Adam asked with yet another smirk and Sauli was taken aback, how can say that and risk actually becoming a pleasure slaves? Sauli couldn’t think of anything else that was worse than being forced to have sex.

 

“Are you an imbecile of some sort? Do you wish to be a bed slave and lay with everyone?” Sauli screamed, finally losing his cool but Adam just laughed.

 

“Thing is…” Adam said moving in closer to Sauli, not caring about the sword he was holding. “You will fuck me sooner or later, you want me…” He said, tongue moving slowly to make the words more sensual and Sauli almost dropped the sword. Then swung his fist, connecting it with Adam’s jaw.


	2. Exposure

Sauli never hit his servants before and he felt really bad about it, but this guy obviously didn’t know when to shut up. He even refused the help from another servant to clean the bleeding lip that Sauli caused. After Sauli allowed him to wash and gave him new clothes because he was dressed in extremely warm, winter clothes he had Adam sent to the stables. He was given a small room in the servants’ area and three meal a day.

 

It’s been four days and Sauli hasn’t spoken to Adam anymore. Actually Adam hadn’t spoken to him ever since the punch… not one word, even as Sauli went to get his horse every morning, Adam would just make himself disappear. Sauli knew he shouldn’t let it bother him, but the truth is he longed to hear more of what the Northerner had to say about those parts and he might have exaggerated with the punch. His father always said that a true nobleman never loses his temper, then again, his father got killed by a servant. Sauli decided to put those thought behind him and headed to the stables. The sun was setting and it was getting cooler so he just grabbed his sword like always and tied it around his waist.

 

He couldn’t see Adam from the pathway, he wasn’t out in the front, grooming the horses like usual.

 

“Adam? Are you here?” Sauli thought he might have gone to rest, but just as he was about to turn around he heard noises behind the stables. It could have been the horses, but Sauli still went to look. He walked carefully as not to slip on the mud, and as he turned the corner, cursing the dirt for messing up his new sandals, he spotted Adam. The sight was quite breathtaking, he was topless and all wet, splashing water from a barrel on his face, his whole hair was wet and no longer spiked up. Sauli was a fit man and he saw a lot of fit man in his life, but this warrior was more than fit. His shoulders were broad and muscular, leaning down a long strong back and well defined muscular arms. His chest was decorated with multiple well healed scars, freckles and a few hairs traveling down under the servant’s cloth he was wearing around his waist.

 

Sauli immediately lusted for the man, all he wanted was to touch the man’s skin, to get as much pleasure as he could… as wrong as it sounded. But before he could further fantasize on this taboo matter he heard footstep behind him, and a low animalistic growling. He wanted to turn around and look, but then he saw Adam’s eyes on him, that arrogant smirk on his mouth again. They didn’t speek, Sauli just slowly turned around to face a huge, fury creature, it looked like a hound or a wolf but it was probably three times bigger and it was bearing his fangs at Sauli.

 

“I wouldn’t do that, he’s chew off your hand before you even draw out that sword.” Adam said in his deep, mocking voice.

 

“What is this creature?” Sauli asked as he gave up trying to reach his sword.

 

“It’s a wolf, my wolf. He must have followed me when I got taken away. He fought alongside me in battles since I was born.” Adam said than walked past Sauli, running a hand through the big gray locks of hair on the wolf’s head and upper back.

 

“How did it get in here? How did it pass the guards?” Sauli asked frustrated.

 

“I don’t know… I don’t speak wolf!”

 

“Get it the hell out of here or I’ll have my man kill it.” Sauli said again a careful tone though.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, he won’t leave without me and you can try killing it and lose about forty of your guards, believe me I’ve seen this wolf fight with four arrows inside him and deep cut wounds. He won’t go down without a fight. But if you let him stay I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone and defend these grounds.” Adam said, he didn’t look worried that Sauli might refuse, but then again Sauli was in no position to refuse.

 

“Fine.” He said, remembering that he didn’t come here to pick a fight with Adam again, but to make things right. “I’ll let it stay and tell the guards that they are not to harm it, as long as it does not attack anyone.” Sauli said and noticed Adam looking a bit surprised and… relieved. He walked towards Sauli and before Sauli could react he grabbed his right hand and pulled him towards the wolf.

 

“Come one.” Adam simply said, then took Sauli’s hand and placed it on the wolf’s head, it didn’t even move, just sat there looking at Sauli as he started petting it. Its hair was soft and glowing hot under the sun.  

 

“H-how did you get it? Are all wolves like this in the nNorth?” Sauli asked as Adam backed away to take another cloth and dry himself.

 

“He was given to me on the day I was born, he was also a new born cub, the only one that had survived that winter and he has been faithful to me ever since. And yes, most wolves are this big in the North, wild ones are extremely dangerous, that’s why your people never make it through our forests.” Adam said. “So, did you need something of me?” Adam asked.

 

“I just- I wanted to apologies for my actions the other day. It was uncalled for.” Sauli said, eyeing Adam’s still slightly bruised lip.    




 

“Now that’s odd. A lord apologizing to a slave?” Adam said, he wasn’t mocking this time, he was genuinely surprised.

 

“I tried to show you that I am not a bad man, but I ironically failed.” Sauli said and Adam smirked again. “Truth is, the only thing I want from you is to know more about your people.” That was kind of hard to say, when he knew he wanted more.

 

Adam looked at him curiously, the backed away and sat on the bench behind the stables. Sauli took a moment to look around, the wolf had disappeared.

 

“So, what is it that you want to know?” Adam asked.

 

“Can you tell me more about why you surrendered?” Sauli asked, taking a seat next to Adam, enjoying the shade.

 

“I led a Northern army in a mission to gather medical supplies from the East, our land lacks them greatly. We were coming back from the Eastern capital, almost at the Northern passage when a raven informed us that an Eastern village we just passed through got attacked by Westerners, we didn’t have enough food and water to turn around the whole army, so I just took some of my bravest men and sent the rest home, but the number of Westerners were bigger than I estimated, I watched a few of my best men get slaughtered, so I attacked the Western commander, had a sword at his throat. I asked for my people to be free to go and promised not to harm the commander and let myself be killed afterwards. I released the commander when I was sure my people would be safe, but they didn’t keep their promise to kill me.” Adam said, sounding truly disappointed.

 

“Did the Westerners harm you?” Sauli asked looking up and down at Adam. He however did not make an effort to answer.

 

“Your highness will be late for that ball you have tonight.” Adam said going around to the front of the stables, grabbing a horse brush and attended a white stallion. Sauli nodded his head and figured it was his cue to leave, but then he realized something.

 

“Where did you find out about Lord Banisher’s ball?” Sauli asked and Adam continued his work.

 

“I will be marching your carriage.” Sauli was confused, he never remembered giving such ordered.

 

“Nonsense, I have another man for that.”

 

“He died while you were away in battle, none of your guards now how to ride a carriage, so they asked me if I knew, gave me a map and assigned it to me, you did say I was open for any job there was.” Adam said, tone sharp and frustrated.

 

“I shall have a talk to my guards about informing me first before assigning you to anything, but for now I’m going to have to ask you to ride that carriage for me if you know how.” Adam stopped brushing the horse and walked over to Sauli.

 

“I often rode a sled, it’s the same thing only not on wheels and thank you, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go eat before we march off. Adam said walking passed Sauli and heading to the servants corridors.

 

***

 

Sauli found himself at a table, sitting alone drinking down the third cup of whine, he wasn’t too pleased to be there, wasn’t too pleased to know that Adam was outside in the carriage waiting for him. He didn’t want people to see Adam, to know of him, it would put him in danger.

 

“Sauli! It is nice to see you again, I am glad you made it out of battle and were returned home safely.” Lord Banisher said pulling Sauli into an embrace. Sauli always said he was a good man, a powerful man, but not one to be thruster with things.

 

“I heard the king himself gave you a gift? Is it true? Do you have a Northerner?” He continued before Sauli could respond to his greeting.

 

“Nice to see you too, Lord Banisher, and yes the king has repaid me for the victory, but I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed, it wasn’t a Northerner, no one has ever been able to catch one.” Banisher took a sip of his whine, Sauli knew the look he was getting, it was disbelief.

 

The rest of the night just got worse and worse, everyone started asking him questions and whispering behind his back, he could see people talking about him, looking strangely at him, it was suffocating. So when it was time to leave he got his coat and nearly ran to the front door, where Lord Banisher waited to say his goodbyes to people.

 

“Oh Sauli, leaving so soon? You were usually the one to stay over because you’ve had too many drinks.”

 

“Oh believe me, I have had way too many drinks, but I have important things to attend to in the morning. So I must regrettably leave.” But before he could leave Lord Banisher grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

 

“I hope you’re not a liar, Sauli, because I really hate liars.” Sauli knew well this intimidating game, he was not going down that easy.

 

“We both know I’m not, Lord Banisher.” He ran down the steps of the mansion and walked over to where the carriages were. Just as he was about to calm down and be glad it was over when he sees Adam, he is out of the carriage, talking to a small servant boy. Sauli has had enough, this topped everything, he had one simple request for Adam, not to make himself seen!

 

“Adam! Get inside!” Sauli yelled at him and Adam stared with wondering eyes, but obeyed none the less.

 

“What the fuck were you doing you idiot!” Sauli says as he got in the carriage.

 

“I just asked the kid for a glass of water and he brought it to me.” Sauli was seeing red, he was ready to hit Adam once again, the arrogance, the superior tone, Sauli had never disrespected Adam like he should have and Adam was making a mockery of him.

 

“That’s it! I have had enough of this game you’re playing, you want to be my bed slave, then so be it! I will no longer treat you like a person, if you do not wish it.” Sauli said, spewing venom at Adam, but he didn’t seem to be bothered.

 

“I told you I don’t care what you do with me, I have been through a worse hell than you can ever imagine, but just so you know, you’re not treating someone like a person when you’re calling them a slave.” Adam said and then it was quiet, Sauli was angrier and drunker than he should be and even Adam knew this night in not ending here.

 

“Servants, prepare Adam a bath and have him send to my room when he’s done, but do not give him any garments.” Everyone looked at him with fear and disbelief, he hated that, but he wasn’t thinking anymore, his better judgment was clouded by anger, desire and whine.

 

***

 

 

“Mr. Lambert?” Adam heard a frail voice behind him. “What happened?” It was the teen boy who helped in the kitchen, he looked to be a Westerner.

 

“You don’t have to worry; he’s just pissed at me.” Adam said, a slight smile on his face.

 

“But it’s wrong.” The boy said again as he turned around to leave.

 

Adam sighed and stepped into the impossibly hot tub of water.

 

He walked down the hallway completely naked, he had no problem with exposing himself, back home everyone was naked in stream rooms, but as he approached the last door he could feel fire start to heat up in his body and his hands began to shake.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! xDD


	3. Punishment

Adam's POW

 

I knocked on the door, figuring it would be wiser than to just walk in, yet the profound hammering echoed loud through the empty corridors, I couldn’t figure out if it was the knocking sound or the beating of my heart I was hearing, but it all abruptly stopped at the sound of his voice.

 

“Come in.” He simply said, so I opened the door. He was sitting on the bed, facing away from the door, still fully dressed, he still seemed to be thinking things over, I can’t let my guard down.

 

“How does my master want me?” I asked, my voice edging on irony. He didn’t respond, he just rose up, I could see from the way he was wobbling on his feet that he was drunker than I had realized. Then he turned around and looked at me, he was trying hard to look at my face and not down below, until he stepped closer and gave into temptation. The shock came and gone fast from his face.

 

“Lay down on the bed, face down.” He said to me and I moved my stone feet over to the bed and flopped down, I laid my head over my hands facing the door. He wasn’t moving, but I could feel his eyes on me.

 

Sauli's POW

 

All form of pride aside I had to admit that the naked man standing in front of me was the most beautiful person I have even seen in my entire life. He is exotic and intriguing in every form, perfect in so many ways, and just arousing. I couldn’t believe how big his manhood was, flaccid, but so big and thick, it just had me wondering how it feels like to hold it in your hands or have it inside you, it made me wonder if he actually laid with anyone before, could someone actually take all that and enjoy it?

 

When he asked how I wanted him and even included that empowering word, a normal word, but used in an erotic way I felt like I snapped out of a spell. I realized in that immediate moment how wrong this was and I wanted to just tell him to leave, that would be the right thing to do, but I was already too consumed, so I ordered him to lie down.

 

The sight was even more breathtaking as he turned around as laid down, his ass was just perfect. I wanted to touch him, my body wanted to feel him, I wanted to have that perfect skin under me.

 

“Stay that way.” I could feel my tone cracking under my voice as I spoke. I turned around and walked into my bathing chamber and the steam from the hot water only made my sight blurrier, I splashed some water on my face and started undressing. I didn’t even realize how hard I was just from that magnificent sight until I looked down at my body.

 

Adam’s POW

 

He left the room, but it still felt like he was there, watching me, probably wanting me. I couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing, what he had in store for me. The tension was causing me to shiver, that and probably the slightly colder temperature hitting my naked skin. Of course I was used to way colder nights than this but, never to this exposure and submission.

 

Sauli’s POW

 

I washed myself as quickly as I could and then got my robe on. I walked back into my room only to be presented with the same breathtaking sight. I still had no idea what I was going to do, if I was actually going to do it… I left two of my fingers gently brush the skin of his leg, as I walked over. From the ankle and up to his thighs, I could feel the tension under the skin, it was clear to me that he didn’t want this… of course he wouldn’t.

 

“You’re not allowed to talk to anyone out of my grounds, it would probably put my life in danger if other nobleman found out about you. Do you understand?” I asked him, braking contact with his soft and glowing skin.

 

“Yes, I won’t do it again.” He said head buried in the pillows. I placed my palm on his back again, just petting carefully, examining some old battle wounds, feeling him shiver multiple times, and then I suddenly slid my hand into his hair, roughly pulling his head up and turning him to face me, he gasped in shock.

 

“Good, then get up and get out.” I whispered into his ear, letting go of his hair and walking away from the bed, pouring myself a cup of water from a nearby table.

 

I heard him get off the bed and rise to his feet, but I couldn’t hear him walking away, so I turned around to see what was the problem.

 

“Well?” I asked, taking a big drink of water to calm and awake myself better.

 

“Why?” He asked further confusing me.

 

“Why what?” I also asked.

 

“Why won’t you take me as a pleasure slave, you obviously want me? I did everything possible to annoy you; if a northerner gets treated like that he’ll fuck then murder that person. Why won’t you kill me?” His voice was shaking and so was his body, his words were cold and I almost couldn’t believe I was hearing them, I know being a prisoner could be hard but not as much as to actually wish for death so badly.

 

“Well I’m not a northerner and it wouldn’t matter if I was because I still wouldn’t do something like that. No one deserves death, no one should be asking for it… so why are you asking for it? And don’t try to convince me it’s because you’re a prisoner, there are worse things than that.” I asked while walking over to him, facing him, but he turned around to leave.

 

“I asked you a question.” I said in a harsh tone, grabbing his arm.

 

“I led my troops into a manslaughter because I thought too greatly of myself, my best friends paid with their lives and I just watched—” I interrupted his ridiculous arguments by grabbing at his rich black hair again.

 

“Get back on the bed, now!” He didn’t say anything he just walked as I leaded the way, my hand still firmly in his hair. He laid back down as he first did.

 

“Your soldiers fought bravely and gave their lives with honor in that battle, you have no right to take their pride like that! You made a false judgment, but they followed it and in the end you saved as many lives as you could, yet I don’t see that man anymore, now there is just this pathetic slave walking about, throwing ironic jokes hoping someone would either fuck his ass or slid his throat!” I yelled at him, I was so angry that I was spitting my words out. But then I immediately calmed down at the sound of his whimper. I didn’t say anything else, I just let the grip I had on his hair go and then petted it instead. I couldn’t see his face, but I realize how broken he was right now, so I just laid there on the bed next to him, running my hand over his back until he seemed to calm down.

 

“If you want to leave you may at any time.” I said, just to reassure him that it was ok. But he didn’t move. “Do you?” He slowly turned his head around to face me, his eyes were red and wet.

 

“No…” He said licking his dry lips, I kept eye contact as I moved in closer and closer until I finally felt our lips touch. The kiss got deeper and deeper until I found myself on top of him, pinning him down with the kiss.

 

“I--” Only that I had managed to get out because he stopped me with another kiss, asking, pleading for more.

 

“It’s ok, please… I- I want you.” He said shivering and lifting an arm grabbing the back of my neck.

 

Adam’s POW

 

I’m scared and socked, I never felt so broken in my entire life, yet he barely touched me. He brought me to tears, but not by hitting and punching, just with words, words that hit me down deep, words that brought out deep wounds, I couldn’t understand how a small man could make me feel so needy and powerless. I was shaking, but I wanted him closer, I wanted his kiss again. And soon I felt it again, his soft warm lips against mine, making me crack even more. He did nothing buy lay on top of me for what seemed like hours, kissing me and touching me, occasionally whispering into my ears, it was a sin to want your enemy this way.

 

“Adam…” He whispered my name again, going lower, placing kisses against my abdomen. “You’re such a magical beauty. I’m sorry I didn’t noticed before how broken you were, I’m sorry for hurting you even more. I wish to help you and have you near me, if you’ll allow it.” He whispered as his hands traveled lower, resting on my hips. “May I?” I nodded my head and closed my eyes, soon enough I felt a curious hand wrapping around me and I let out a victorious smirk that went unseen.

 

Sauli's POW

 

It was strange, hot, but strange because he was so big, I couldn’t quite work out the angle at first, but fuck, it felt so hot and good, it’s been so long since I last touched a man like this. I could feel the blood rushing through his veins and the head was moist with precum. I wanted him so badly, I wanted to know how he feels around me, if he would let me inside of him, I was having trouble breathing just thinking about it, about thrusting into that gorgeous body.

 

“May I Adam? May I see how you feel on the inside?” I groaned out with my dry throat, his only reply was to slowly lift himself and turn around. I firstly laid myself down on top of him, feeling the radiating heat from his skin, then when the friction and the pressure on my trapped cock was too much I got up. I saw him shake, like in an instinct to panic.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, I just want to make sure I have everything I need to make this as pleasurable for you as possible.” I said going over to the table to pick up the cup of ointment, it was for sore back, but it was also slippery so it would have to do.

 

“I’m sure I can take you.” He assired and I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling at me, such a beautiful smile.

 

“Are you sure?” I said returning the smile. “You haven’t yet seen me.”

 

“Turn around and show me.” He said licking his lips. I did and he smiled again.

 

“Not bad… but not something I would feel tomorrow.” I laughed and climbed back on the bed.

 

“Oh, you will feel me.” I said spreading his legs and lifting his hips up a bit so I could fit between them. Then as my mouth watered looking at his gorgeous ass and his tight hole, I realized something.

 

“You have—have you some this before?” I asked, he might talk big but I needed to be sure it wasn’t just talk.

 

“Yes, it’s ok, just do it. I need it, I need you.” The northern warrior said with his raw tone while pushing back a little.

 

I wasted no time, I just coated two of my fingers with the cold salve and placed one at his opening, feeling him shiver and pull back a little, but I didn’t press inside, I circled the rims until the thick liquid warmed up.

 

“Ahh!” He moaned out loud as I pushed half of my finger inside. “More.” He pleaded anxiously. “Please give it harder to me.” He moaned again.

 

I didn’t respond, I just pushed my second finger inside along with my first and pushed down until the end. I could feel the sudden stretch trying to tighten back and his muscles spasming wildly.

 

“Y—yes!” He moaned lifting his head up and I could see the pleasure it was bringing him, so I decided to push his limits even more. I pushed a third finger along without any warning or salve, but there was still some covering his walls, so it went in remotely easy. I worked my fingers in and out, watching in fascination as they glistered in the candle light as I pulled them out and as he would whimper when I pushed them back in.

 

“Could you take a fourth?” I asked him curiously, he was pretty stretched already.

 

“I could take a fourth and a fifth, your whole fist, anything, please just more!” he cried out. It was too much for me to hold back, but instead of giving him more like he pleaded I just pulled out my fingers. He fought back and groaned, but I didn’t respond, I just coated my cock with the salve and just as he was in the middle of a demanding order for me to do something I pushed myself inside him.

 

“A—Ah! Fuck!” He grasped the sheets between his fingers pulling roughly at them. I couldn’t believe how good he felt, so warm and soft but holding my cock with a tight grip. “Harder! Please harder!” He screamed and I took a better grip of his hips in order to pull him higher for a better angle, it didn’t matter how big he was, because right now he was in my complete control, he surrendered everything and as I pulled out and pushed back into him in a harsh move he just screamed. I kept the steady rhythm for as long as I could, but it all fell apart when I saw him let go of the bed sheets and shakingly reach toward his cock.

 

“No!” I managed to get out then I grabbed his hands and pinned them to his lower back “Ah—if you want to c-come do it like this, on my cock.” I continued to say through hard thrusts. There was no longer a steady pace, I was slobby and fast, feeling my orgasm approach and wondering if he would actually come like this. I gave just a couple more steady thrusts in the direction that made him loose control, but then I fell apart as my orgasm took over, and I filled him with my seed.

 

After my body recovered from the high and amazing experience I slowly pulled out of him and noticed he was still breathing rapidly, clenching and unclenching his fists as he laid pressed into the bed by my weight. He whimpered as I pulled out, and continued to rub against the sheets, but I paid no attention, I just grabbed a cloth from the table and cleaned myself with it, then brought it to the bed.

 

“Please!” He murmured with his forehead in the pillow, I could see his red and wet face. “Please, give me my release.” He begged.

 

“Now what kind of punishment would it be if I let you enjoy yourself?” I asked in a slightly amused voice, then brought the cold wet cloth to his ass and ran it quickly along his crack, making him gasp and pull back, cursing and protesting.

 

“Tomorrow, I promise, now get under the sheets, you’re sleeping with me.” I commanded and interrupted his rain of insults.

 

He wasn’t happy about it, but he got himself and his huge hard cock under the blankets and turned to the side facing the door.

 

“I told you, you’re not big enough for me.” He said waiting quietly for a response. I just blew out the torches and made my way back into the bed.

 

“Well, then we’ll just have to find something bigger for you, won’t we?” I hummed and closed my eyes, smiling at the ruffling going on, on the other side of the bed, I gave him just the tension he heeded to never fall asleep now, I was wondering if he was actually rubbing himself… he probably wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O___O No cliffhanger? 
> 
> ... Well something bad is going to happen... soon xD there!!
> 
> Also AO3 fuck you!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt from Nonny nonny, so it's not my idea but i did add a slight twist to it, of course. Unfortunately there will be more Adam abuse as he move on, but i'll try to make it as sexy as possible ;) 
> 
> My beta has not finished with Unspoken :| 
> 
> But i really hope you like this story as well :)


End file.
